yorufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Druid
Statystyki Charakter Neutralny dobry, praworzadny neutralny, neutralny, chaotyczny neutralny lub neutralny zły. Kostka Wytrzymałości k8 Umiejętności klasowe Oto umiejetnosci klasowe druida (i atrybut kluczowy dla ka�dej z nich): * Czarostwo (Int), * Dyplomacja(Cha), * Jezdziectwo (Zr), * Koncentracja (Bd), * Leczenie (Rzt), * Nasłuchiwanie (Rzt), * Pływanie (S), * Postepowanie ze zwierzetami (Cha), * Rzemiosło (Int), * Spostrzegawczosc (Rzt), * Sztuka przetrwania (Rzt), * Wiedza (natura) (Int), * Zawód (Rzt). Punkty umiejętności na 1. poziomie (4 + modyfikator z Int) × 4. Punkty umiejętności na każdym następnym poziomie 4 + modyfikator z Int. Tabela: Druid Właściwosci klasowe Oto własciwosci klasowe druida. Biegłość w broni i pancerzu Druidzi biegle posługuja sie nastepujacym oreżem: drag, krótka włócznia, maczuga, proca, sejmitar, sierp, strzałka, sztylet i włócznia. Biegle walcza równie� za pomoca naturalnych ataków (pazurami, gryzac itd.) ka�dej postaci, jaka przyjma dzieki zdolnosci kształty natury. Druidzi biegle posługuja sie lekkimi i srednimi pancerzami, ale nie moga nosic metalowej zbroi. Maja zatem prawo zakładac jedynie przeszywanice, skórznie i zbroje skórzane (moga jednak�e nosic drewniane pancerze zmienione za pomoca zaklecia �elazne drewno, dzieki któremu funkcjonuja one jak metalowe; patrz opis czaru �elazne drewno). Biegle manewruja tarczami (z wyjatkiem pawż�y), ale moga u�ywac tylko drewnianych. Druid, który wło�y zakazany pancerz lub u�yje zakazanej tarczy, nie mo�e – dopóki z nich korzysta i jeszcze 24 godziny pózniej – rzucac zaklec tej klasy oraz wykorzystywac nadnaturalnych i czaropodobnych zdolnosci klasowych. Czary Członek opisywanej klasy rzuca zaklecia objawien, pochodzace z listy czarów druida. Jego charakter ogranicza jednak game zaklec, wykluczajac z niej czary pozostajace w sprzecznosci z moralnymi lub etycznymi przekonaniami barda – patrz dalej, “Czary chaosu, dobra, prawa i zła”. Druid musi wczesniej wybierac i przygotowywac zaklecia (patrz dalej). Aby przygotowac lub rzucic zaklecie, druid musi posiadac Roztropnosc wartosci co najmniej 10 + poziom czaru. Skala Trudnosci rzutów obronnych na jego zaklecia wynosi 10 + poziom czaru + modyfikator z Roztropnosci druida. Podobnie jak inne postacie rzucajace czary, druid mo�e jednego dnia rzucic tylko ograniczona liczbe zaklec danego poziomu. Podstawowy dzienny przydział czarów podano w Tabeli: Druid. Jesli druid ma wystarczajaco du�a wartosc Roztropnosci, otrzymuje ponadto czary premiowe na dzien. W odró�nieniu od kapłana, nie ma dostepu do czarów domenowych oraz zesłanych mocy. Druid przygotowuje i rzuca zaklecia dokładnie tak jak kapłan, lecz nie ma prawa przemienic przygotowanych czarów w zaklecia leczenia lub zadawania (patrz jednak “Spontaniczne czarowanie”, dalej). Mo�e przygotowac i rzucic dowolne zaklecia znajdujace sie na liscie druida, jesli oczywiscie dany poziom czarów jest mu dostepny. Zaklecia, które przygotowuje, wybiera podczas codziennej medytacji. Spontaniczne czarowanie Druid potrafi przemienic zmagazynowana energie zaklec na czary przyzywania, których nie przygotował zawczasu. “Traci” wówczas dowolne przygotowane zaklecie i rzuca w zamian czar przyzwanie sojusznika natury tego samego lub ni�szego poziomu. Czary chaosu, dobra, prawa i zła Druid nie mo�e rzucac czarów zwiazanych z charakterem przeciwnym ni� jego własny lub bóstwa, które wyznaje (jesli je posiada). Czary zwiazane z jakims charakterem opatrzono w ich opisie stosownym okreslnikiem – chaos, dobro, prawo i zło. Premiowe języki Do premiowych jezyków druida zalicza sie lesny (mowe istot zamieszkujacych knieje i bory), traktowany jako dodatek do premiowych jezyków dostepnych z racji rasy. Członkowie tej klasy znaja równie� druidzki – sekretny jezyk, którego ucza sie, gdy zostaja 1- poziomowym druidem. W ich przypadku jest to jezyk darmowy. Oznacza to, �e postac zna go dodatkowo i nie musi za niego płacic. Druidzi nie maja prawa uczyc tego jezyka osób, które nie nale�a do ich klasy. Mowa druidów wykorzystuje własny alfabet. Więź z dziczą (zw) Druid potrafi poprawiac nastawienie zwierzat (takich jak niedzwiedz czy waran). Zdolnosc ta działa jak testy Dyplomacji wykonywane w celu zmiany nastawienia jakiejs osoby na bardziej pozytywne. Gracz wykonuje rzut 1k20, do wyniku dodaje poziom w klasie druida oraz modyfikator z Charyzmy postaci – w ten sposób ustala wynik testu wiezi z dzicza. Zwykłe zwierze domowe ma poczatkowo nastawienie obojetne, natomiast dzikie najczesciej sa nieprzyjazne. Wykorzystanie tej zdolnosci wymaga, by druid i zwierze mogli sie uwa�nie obserwowac, co oznacza, �e musza znajdowac sie w odległosci nie wiekszej ni� 9 metrów od siebie (w normalnych warunkach). Zwykle wpływanie na stworzenie za pomoca wiezi z dzicza zajmuje minute, lecz – podobnie jak w przypadku ludzi – mo�e pochłonac wiecej lub mniej czasu. Dzieki tej zdolnosci druid ma prawo wpływac równie� na magiczne bestie majace Intelekt wartosci 1 lub 2, lecz podlega wówczas karze –4 do testu. Zmysł natury (zw) Druid zyskuje premie +2 do testów Wiedzy (natura) oraz Sztuki przetrwania. Zwierzęcy towarzysz (zw) Druid mo�e rozpoczac gre ze zwierzecym towarzyszem wybranym z listy – borsuk, jastrząb, koń (lekki lub cięż�ki), kucyk, orzeł, pies, pies wierzchowy, sowa, wąż (mała lub średnia ż�mija), wielbłąd, wilk i złowieszczy szczur. Jesli akcja rozgrywki toczy sie w całosci lub w czesci w srodowisku wodnym, gracz mo�e równie� zdecydowac sie na jedno z nastepujacych zwierzat – kałamarnica, krokodyl, morświn lub średni rekin. Wybrane zwierze staje sie wówczas wiernym przyjacielem druida, któremu towarzyszy podczas przygód, zachowujac sie odpowiednio dla swego gatunku. Towarzysz 1-poziomowego druida to typowy przedstawiciel danego gatunku z niewielkimi ró�nicami przedstawionymi dalej. Wraz z awansem postaci na kolejne poziomy opisywanej klasy, potega zwierzecia bedzie sie zwiekszac zgodnie z informacjami podanymi dalej w tabeli. Druid, który uwolni towarzysza, mo�e zdobyc kolejnego, odprawiajac rytuał wymagajacy 24 godzin nieprzerwanych modłów. Ta sama ceremonia pozwala równie� zastapic zwierze, które zgineło. Druid co najmniej 4. poziomu mo�e wybrac zwierze z jednej z alternatywnych list (patrz dalej). Zdolnosci stworzenia beda wówczas mniejsze ni� wskazywałby to aktualny poziom postaci w tej klasie. Odejmij wartosc podana przy odpowiedniej liscie od poziomu druida i uzyskany wynik wykorzystaj do ustalenia mocy zwierzecego towarzysza za pomoca tabeli (je�eli w wyniku tego efektywny poziom druida spadnie do 0 lub poni�ej, postac nie mo�e pozyskac danego towarzysza). Leśny krok (zw) Poczawszy od 2. poziomu, druid potrafi poruszac sie przez ka�de podszycie lesne i nie tylko (czyli przez naturalne ciernie, kolczaste krzewy, zarosla i podobne obszary) z normalna predkoscia, nie otrzymujac obra�en i nie podlegajac niekorzystnym efektom. Nadal wpływaja na niego jednak ciernie, zarosla i krzewy, które magicznie zmieniono tak, by utrudniały przejscie. Wędrówka bez śladów (zw) Druid co najmniej 3. poziomu nie pozostawia sladów w naturalnym srodowisku i nie sposób go wytropic. Jesli jednak zechce, mo�e zostawiac tropy. Oparcie się urokowi natury (zw) Poczawszy od 4. poziomu, druid otrzymuje premie +4 do rzutów obronnych na czaropodobne zdolnosci istot basniowych. Kształty natury (zn) Druid 5. poziomu zyskuje moc przemienienia sie w zwierze rozmiaru małego lub sredniego i z powrotem; mo�e to zrobic raz dziennie. Ma prawo przybrac kształt ka�dej istoty zaliczanej do typu zwierze. Zdolnosc ta działa jak zdolnosc specjalna ró�ne kształty, z wyjatkiem podanych dalej ró�nic. Efekt utrzymuje sie przez godzine na poziom druida lub do chwili, gdy nie postanowi sie on odmienic. Zmiana kształtu (na zwierzecy i z powrotem) to akcja standardowa, która nie prowokuje ataków okazyjnych. Za ka�dym razem, gdy druid wykorzystuje opisywana zdolnosc, odzyskuje on utracone punkty wytrzymałosci jakby odpoczywał przez noc. Wszelkie wyposa�enie, jakie druid ma na sobie lub dzier�y, stapia sie z nowa postacia i przestaje działac. Kiedy bohater powraca do naturalnej formy, ka�da rzecz, która zlała sie z przybranym kształtem, pojawia sie w tym samym miejscu ciała, w jakim poprzednio sie znajdowała, i normalnie działa. Wszelkie przedmioty zało�one w nowej postaci po powrotnej przemianie spadaja, ladujac u stóp druida. Druid mo�e przybierac kształty tylko tych zwierzat, które zna. W formie zwierzecej nie mo�e wypowiadac słów i jest ograniczony do wydawania dzwieków zwierzecia. Ma natomiast prawo komunikowac sie ze zwierzetami nale�acymi do ogólnie pojetej grupy, w jakiej przedstawiciela sie przemienił (dzika papuga po prostu skrzeczy, zatem przybranie takiego kształtu nie umo�liwia wypowiadania słów). Na 6., 7., 10., 14. oraz 18. poziomie druid zyskuje prawo do wiekszej liczby dziennych przemian w zwierzeta, co zaznaczono w Tabeli: Druid. Ponadto na poziomie 8. mo�e przybierac postac du�ego zwierzecia, na 11. – malutkiego, a na 15. – wielkiego, ale KW nowej formy nie moga przekraczac poziomu druida. Poczawszy od 12. poziomu, druid mo�e za pomoca kształtów natury przybierac formy istot roslinnych choc musi sie stosowac do ograniczen dotyczacych rozmiaru, jak w przypadku zwierzecych postaci (za pomoca tej zdolnosci nie ma prawa zmienic sie w rosline, która nie jest istota). Na 16. poziomie przedstawiciel tej klasy zyskuje dzieki kształtom natury prawo do tego, by raz dziennie przemieniac sie w �ywiołaka (ognia, powietrza, wody i ziemi) rozmiaru małego, sredniego lub du�ego. Te �ywiołacze formy stanowia dodatek do normalnego u�ycia kształtów natury. Poza zwyczajowymi efektami mocy, druid zyskuje wszelkie nadzwyczajne, nadnaturalne i czaropodobne zdolnosci �ywiołaka. Ponadto na czas działania kształtów natury otrzymuje atuty �ywiołaka, ale typ stworzenia, do jakiego sie zalicza, nie ulega zmianie. Poczawszy od 18. poziomu, druid mo�e dwa razy dziennie przemienic sie w �ywiołaka, a od 20. – trzy razy dziennie. Na 20. poziomie zyskuje równie� prawo wykorzystania kształtów natury do przybrania postaci wielkiego �ywiołaka. Niepodatnosc na jad (zw) Na 9. poziomie druid zyskuje niepodatnosc na wszelkie trucizny. Tysiąc twarzy (zn) Poczawszy od 13. poziomu, druid mo�e na �yczenie zmieniac wyglad, tak jakby korzystał z zaklecia przebranie. Ma jednak prawo korzystac z tej mocy tylko w normalnej formie. Niniejsza zdolnosc wpływa na ciało druida, ale nie na jego wyposa�enie. Nie jest to iluzja, ale pomniejsza zmiana w fizycznym wygladzie postaci, która ma takie same ograniczenia jak wspomniane zaklecie. Ponadczasowe ciało (zw) Po osiagnieciu 15. poziomu druid nie podlega karom do wartosci atrybutów wynikajacym ze starzenia sie oraz nie mo�e zostac postarzony za pomoca magii. Wszelkie kary, jakie zaczeły działac wczesniej, oraz wszystkie premie nadal obowiazuja. Niestety, gdy nadejdzie jego czas, druid umiera ze starosci. Byli druidzi Druid, który przestanie czcic nature, zmieni charakter na zakazany lub nauczy przedstawiciela innej klasy jezyka druidów, traci wszystkie czary oraz zdolnosci druidyczne (wliczajac w to zwierzecych towarzyszy, lecz nie biegłosc w ore�u, zbrojach i tarczach). Ponadto nie mo�e zyskiwac poziomów w klasie druida, dopóki nie odbedzie pokuty (patrz opis czaru pokuta). Zwierzęcy towarzysz druida Zwierzecy towarzysz druida przewy�sza normalne zwierzeta i posiada opisane dalej zdolnosci specjalne. Na potrzeby wszystkich efektów zale�nych od typu nale�y go traktowac jak bestie magiczna, nie zwierze (choc zachowuje zwierzece KW, taka� bazowa premie do ataku, rzuty obronne, punkty umiejetnosci oraz atuty). Jak wspomniano, przewy�sza on inne zwierzeta danego gatunku i posiada opisane dalej zdolnosci specjalne. Zwierzęcy towarzysz – podstawy Wykorzystaj bazowe statystyki istoty nale�acej do gatunku zwierzecego towarzysza i dokonaj opisanych dalej zmian. Poziom klasy Poziom bohatera w klasie druida, który – na potrzeby okreslania zdolnosci zwierzecego towarzysza oraz dostepnosci list alternatywnych – kumuluje sie z poziomem ka�dej innej klasy pozwalajacej na posiadanie zwierzecego towarzysza. Premiowe KW Dodatkowe osmioscienne (k8) Kostki Wytrzymałosci; do ka�dej z nich normalnie stosuje sie modyfikator z Budowy. Pamietaj, �e te dodatkowe Kostki Wytrzymałosci zwiekszaja bazowy atak i bazowe rzuty obronne stworzenia. Bazowa premia do ataku zwierzecego towarzysza jest taka sama, jak druida o poziomie odpowiadajacym KW zwierzecia. Zwierzecy towarzysz wykorzystuje równie� wy�sza bazowa premie do rzutów obronnych na Wytrwałosc i Refleks (nale�y go traktowac jak postac na poziomie równym KW zwierzecia). Ponadto normalnie otrzymuje on dodatkowe punkty umiejetnosci i atuty wynikajace z premiowych KW, tak jak potwór zyskujacy wieksza ich liczbe. Modyfikator do naturalnego pancerza Podana tu liczba zwieksza istniejaca premie z naturalnego pancerza zwierzecego towarzysza. Modyfikator do S/Zr Te liczbe nale�y dodac do wartosci Siły oraz Zrecznosci zwierzecego towarzysza. Premiowe sztuczki Podana tu wartosc to sumaryczna liczba “premiowych” sztuczek znanych zwierzeciu ponad te, których druid mo�e je nauczyc (patrz umiejetnosc Postepowanie ze zwierzetami). Niniejsze sztuczki premiowe nie wymagaja ani poswiecenia czasu na tresure, ani testów Postepowanie ze zwierzetami. Nie wlicza sie ich równie� do normalnego limitu sztuczek znanych zwierzeciu. Oczywiscie to druid wybiera sztuczki premiowe, ale raz dokonanej decyzji nie mo�e zmienic. Połączenie (zw) Zwykłe postepowanie ze zwierzeciem to dla druida akcja darmowa, natomiast przymuszanie to akcja ruchu – i to bez wzgledu na to, czy ma on jakiekolwiek rangi w umiejetnosci Postepowanie ze zwierzetami. Ponadto członek tej klasy otrzymuje premie z okolicznosci +4 do wszystkich testów wiezi z dzicza oraz Postepowania ze zwierzetami wykonywanych wzgledem zwierzecego towarzysza. Wspólne czary (zw) Druid mo�e dowolnym zakleciem (ale nie zdolnoscia czaropodobna), które rzuca na siebie, objac równie� swego zwierzecego towarzysza. Ten ostatni w chwili rzucania takiego czaru musi znajdowac sie w odległosci do 1,5 metra od postaci – w przeciwnym razie niniejsza moc nie zadziała. Je�eli czas działania zaklecia lub efektu jest inny ni� natychmiastowy, przestaje ono wpływac na zwierzecego towarzysza, gdy ten oddali sie na wiecej ni� 1,5 metra od druida. Ponadto taki czar lub efekt nie zacznie znowu wpływac na zwierze, nawet jesli powróci ono do druida, zanim upłynie jego czas działania. Driud ma prawo rzucic zaklecie o celu “Ty” nie na siebie, a na swojego zwierzecego towarzysza (jako czar dotykowy dystansowy). Członek tej klasy i jego zwierzecy towarzysz moga korzystac ze wspólnych czarów, nawet jesli te normalnie nie wpływaja na istoty typu, do jakiego nale�y drugi z wymienionych (a ten typ to zwierze). Uchylanie (zw) Je�eli zwierzecy towarzysz pada ofiara ataku normalnie uprawniajacego do rzutu obronnego na Refleks pozwalajacego obni�yc obra�enia o połowe, wykonujac udany rzut obronny, nie otrzymuje ran. Oddanie (zw) Zwierzecy towarzysz otrzymuje premie z morale +4 do rzutów obronnych na Wole wzgledem zaklec i efektów szkoły oczarowania. Wielokrotny atak Zwierzecy towarzysz otrzymuje atut premiowy Wielokrotny atak, je�eli posiada trzy lub wiecej ataków naturalnych i jesli oczywiscie jeszcze nie uzyskał tego atutu. W przypadku gdy nie ma wymaganych trzech lub wiecej ataków, zyskuje drugi atak podstawowa bronia naturalna, lecz podlega on karze –5. Doskonalsze uchylanie (zw) Je�eli zwierzecy towarzysz pada ofiara ataku normalnie uprawniajacego do rzutu obronnego na Refleks pozwalajacego obni�yc obra�enia o połowe, wykonujac udany rzut obronny, nie otrzymuje ran, a gdy rzut obronny mu sie nie powiedzie, odnosi tylko połowe ran. Alternatywni zwierzęcy towarzysze Druid odpowiednio wysokiego poziomu mo�e wybrac zwierzecego towarzysza z jednej z przedstawionych dalej list. Na potrzeby ustalenia charakterystyk i specjalnych zdolnosci towarzysza stosuje wówczas podany w nawiasach modyfikator do poziomu w klasie druida. Kategoria:Klasy